


Merry Christmas

by Akane



Category: Lord John Grey - Gabaldon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane/pseuds/Akane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord John Grey can have a merry Christmas after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaz/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> The request was so tempting, I couldn't help but write it. It's last minute, un-beta-ed and I'm not a native speaker, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

Lord John Grey had never thought himself a Christmas person. Sure, he loved his family, and the being together with all of them for Christmas eve and the following days really had never been his problem. It was the whole feeling, the imposed fluffiness the obligation to be happy and relaxed and harmonious even if he completely did not feel like any of them.

Sneaking out of the house after the grand dinner in an unobserved moment almost gave him a bad conscience, but Lord John could not help but go. He had to get away from the family, from Olivia, her kids and Hal's boys and all the people eyeing him, constantly doubting that he really, really was fine again, both in body and mind. He was. He could smile again without a second thought. He could laugh. He just couldn't convince his beloveds of that.

"Where are you heading, Sir? You can't be going anywhere on foot in this weather!"  
Tom caught him at the corner of Jermyn Street.   
"I'm heading nowhere. Just go back, don't worry about me. Enjoy Christmas, Tom. You should be with you family, not out here."   
The valet lifted and eyebrow but did not dare to follow his master against his explicit wishes.

As Lord John reached Lavender house, his fingers were frozen despite the thick gloves. It had began snowing again. He brushed some snowflakes from his shoulders as he stepped into the warm light of the Lavernder's entrance. A boy, not older than twelve took his coat and hat.   
The salon was almost empty, just a single man was sitting by the fireplace, his chestnut-coloured hair shimmered in the warm light. Lord John smiled as he stepped closer, holding his hands out towards the flames.   
"Another lonely heart fleeing Christmas?" The man's voice was deep and warm. A shiver trickled down Lord John's spine. "Not really", he answered. "Just a man searching for something more than family gatherings in a beautiful night like this."  
The man called for some wine and a second glass with a wave of his hand and Lord John sat down next to him.

This Christmas was still going to be happy, relaxed and _merry_ after all.


End file.
